My Furry Valentine
by Renaki
Summary: I introduce Silver to Valentine's Day! But when she starts to act secretively around me, will our relationship be torn apart? Story better than summary! Please r&r! Flamers welcome: I'm desprate for reviews!
1. Valentine's Day?

My Furry Valentine

Disclaimer: I don't own or ever will own digimon…

-

Silver: (looks at the title; sweatdrops) Uh, Lisa…doesn't the title sound a little…corny to you?

I know, but I couldn't resist.

Silver: (smiles) Well, since we've had a great vacation, I'll look the other way.

Okay; now I know this probably seems obvious to you, but if you haven't already read Silver's first 2 stories, we suggest you read and review those before you move on…but for the rest of you…let's get started!

Ch.1 (Valentine 's Day?)

It was a sunny February afternoon. There was a cold breeze blowing in the air, a sure sign that winter had not yet passed over.

Silver was out patrolling the area as usual; the day had been unusually quiet, so she decided to take a look around. As she secretly leapt through the city, something caught her attention.

"Hmm…?" she phased onto one of the streetlights nearby to get a better look. It was a department store window display, filled with dozens of red, white and gold roses, presented in beautiful bouquets. It also had white and red hearts along the window's sides. And there was a pink banner that spelled out VALENTINE'S DAY in white letters, right in the middle of the display.

'Valentine's day?' she thought, confused.

She then noticed that some of the people, mostly couples, were acting…strange. Some of them were laughing and holding hands, while the rest were admiring the other Valentine's Day displays, looking at each other with stars in their eyes, blushing all the while; obviously reminiscing about Valentines when they were younger.

"This Valentine's day…it must be a special occasion." Silver said to herself. She jumped off the streetlight and left the area. "Well, I'm certain Lisa has an idea of what's going on. After all, she knows about these types of things." She mused as she landed onto a rooftop.

-

ooo Change in POV ooo

Meanwhile, at a large community college, I was heading out of my last class for the day. Two of my friends followed me. One had jet black hair, while the other was a brunette they both had brown eyes and they both were sisters.

I grumbled to myself. "Damn; _more_ homework tonight. As if I didn't have enough problems!"

The younger sister, Traci, turned to me. "Well, Lisa; that's what college is all about. More homework and more tests."

Her older sister, Tiffany, let out an exasperated sigh. "Yeah…you know, sometimes I wonder if graduating high school was worth all this." Traci and I looked at each other and smiled.

"So…" Traci quickly changed the subject. "What are you guys gonna do for Valentine's Day this year?"

"Hmm…I really don't know." Tiffany replied. Blushing, she then continued, "but I think my boyfriend's planning a surprise for me…at least that's what he told me."

"Hey; that's great! _Mine's_ taking me out to an Italian restaurant that night."

As the twosome went on and on about their plans, practically leaving me out of their conversation, a sudden thought came into my head. 'Oh, no! I've been so busy with school, I almost forgot!' I panicked. 'I'm gonna have to do something for Silver, too!'

I then looked up to see the vulpine digimon in question sitting on the roof top across from us, smiling down at me. My worries faded away when I saw her. 'Well…at least this year, I have someone special to celebrate Valentine's Day with. Even if it _isn't_ a boy.' I smiled dreamily at her…not even looking where I was going…

"Lisa, watch out!!" Tiffany and Traci shouted, but it was too late. I had slammed right into one of the brick support beams at the end of the walkway. They all winced.

'Ouch…now that's gotta hurt…' Silver thought as the two sisters went over to me.

"Are you okay, Lis?" they said together. I slid off the beam and fell to the ground, a red imprint of the bricks now upon my face.

"Yeah…I'm okay…" I said weakly. They grabbed my arms and helped me back up.

Up above, Silver couldn't help but chuckle to herself as she phased out of my friends' view.

-

After things had calmed down, we parted ways. As they disappeared, two arms whirled me around, catching me off guard. "Wha-!?" I gasped. I calmed down as I saw Silver in front of me. "Silver, how many times have I told you _not _to do that?"

She winked at me. "Lisa, you should know me by now…I'm always full of surprises." She said playfully, flashing a toothy smile.

I laughed. "Yeah; I'll try to remember that." I caressed her back as we gently kissed each other.

"Now we'd better head home before your mother sends the Army after us." She joked after we broke the kiss. I nodded, smiling in awe as she digivolved into Kyubimon, let me on her back and then took off.

-

On our way home, I explained Valentine's Day to Silver. To say the least, she was pretty intrigued by the whole concept.

"So, in other words, this holiday is for couples?" she asked as she rounded the next corner.

"Yeah; it's really special to 'em."

"And they celebrate by…"

I looked at her with stars in my eyes. "Showering each other with love and attention, going out to special places…not to mention, giving special surprise gifts to show their affection…"

Silver halted in front of our house. She turned her head. "Surprise gifts?" she questioned me.

"Oh yeah; surprise gifts are pretty common with Valentine's Day." I replied as I slid off her back. As we walked towards the house, Silver reverted back to her rookie form. She turned to me. "Lisa, do you mind if I ask you one more question?"

I unlocked the door and we went inside. "Sure."

"When exactly _is_ Valentine's Day?"

"It's a week from Wednesday, so don't worry; we've still got time." I reassured her. 'Thank God.' I thought to myself as I headed towards my room to start on my homework.

Silver then went into the living room and sat down on the couch, sighing heavily.

We both had the same question on our minds: 'How am I going to come up with a Valentine for her?'

**End of Chapter 1**

(A/N: I'll try to put up each chapter per day, so be on the lookout! And don't forget to review!)


	2. Ogremon Troubles

Ch. 2 (Ogremon Troubles)

Later that evening, mom had returned home from work. Now she and Silver were putting the finishing touches on dinner.

"Lisa! Time for dinner!" Mom called out, putting a plate of fried catfish on the table. I came out, having just finished my biology homework.

"Hi mom."

"Hello, dear; I hope you're hungry tonight."

"Yeah; I'm starving…" I said as we all sat down to enjoy our meal.

-Later-

"Thanks, mom." I said, patting my fattened stomach in content.

"Yes; it was delicious." Silver bowed. She started drinking some of her lemon tea.

Mom smiled. "Well; I'm glad you liked it, girls. But listen. I've been curious about something."

I looked up at her. "Yeah? What's up, mom?"

She smirked at us. "What are you two doing for Valentine's Day?"

Silver nearly spat out her tea in response to mom's question; she started coughing. I gaped at her. "_Mom_!!" I gasped, half-laughing.

She looked at us, laughing at the expression on Silver's face. "What? Did I say something wrong?" I leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I only told her about it _today_."

She gasped. "Oops; I'm sorry. I didn't know." She gently patted Silver on the back, trying to calm her down. "Are you going to be alright?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"(coughs) Yeah…I'll be okay… (coughs) I was just…caught off guard, that's all." She replied, finally catching her breath.

I smiled, shaking my head. "_Anyway_…to answer your question, mom; whatever we do, it'll be special 'cause we'll be together. Right, Silv?"

She smiled at me. "Right." She replied softly, nuzzling me back as I held her close. Mom chuckled softly to herself.

-

Unfortunately, the mood was broken by a sound we all knew too well: My D-Power. I quickly grabbed it.

"Another digimon?" Mom inquired. Silver and I sprang to our feet.

"Yeah; it looks like our special time's gonna have to wait, Silver." Silver nodded as we rushed out of the house; Silver grabbed her sword in the process.

"Be careful…" mom whispered as she watched us disappear out of sight.

-Meanwhile…-

Our best friends, Edwardia and her Gatomon, Luna were almost at the scene.

"So, where's the signal coming from this time?" Luna asked.

Edwardia quickly held up her D-power, which was attached around her neck. A compass appeared on screen. "It looks like it's coming from the softball field in the park downtown."

"Well, all right; let's move out!!"

-

When they arrived, the digital field spread throughout the softball field, revealing a large, muscular digimon. The digimon was green with black, curved horns atop his head. He also had spikes coming out of his shoulders, and he was wearing black shorts. Finally, a club shaped like a bone, his weapon of choice, was held in his right hand.

Luna immediately launched herself at him, and the battle began.

"Edwardia!" I called out as Silver quickly rushed over to help in the fight. I ran over to her.

"Lisa, you made it."

"Yeah." I looked at the digimon. "So; who do we have this time?" She took out her D-power again; this time, his info came up on screen.

"It's Ogremon…he's a virus type; Champion level…and even though he uses force, he prefers to use his Pummel Whack attack on his enemies."

"LIGHTNING CLAW!!" Luna lashed out both sets of claws at Ogremon, but he swiftly moved out of the way.

"DIAMOND STORM!!" Silver unleashed hundreds of energy crystals from behind, catching him by surprise.

"Wha-?" he shouted. The crystals exploded in their usual fashion, but Ogremon only took minimal damage. "Is that the best ya got!?" he growled. He threw an uppercut at Silver, but she flipped the other way, landing next to Luna.

"No…" Luna snarled.

"But we'll give you one better!!" They charged at him. Silver swiftly picked Luna up and threw her at him. She then followed suit, taking a huge leap in the air.

"YAAAAHH!!!" they both used a roundhouse kick on Ogremon causing a direct hit.

"Hey; that actually hurt!!" he scowled. Luna snarled.

"Yeah? Well here's some more!!" she pounced directly on top of him. "LIGHTNING CLAW!!" she lashed her claws at him, this time, she made contact.

He roared loudly in pain.

-

"YEAH! HOW DO YA LIKE THAT!!!?" Edwardia shouted.

I leaned over to her. "Uh…I don't think it's over just yet…" we turned back to the battle.

The Ogremon used his club to steady himself, his left hand now covering his face. He removed it to reveal three blood red scars over his right eye.

'Looks like that last attack did some damage.' Silver smirked.

Ogremon growled. "Rrr…that's it! Now you're gonna get it!!" He aimed his club at Luna. "PUMMEL WHACK!!!" His club made a direct hit and sent Luna flying.

"LUNA!!" Edwardia quickly ran over to her.

'Okay; now that guy's just playing dirty!' I thought as I followed her. While Silver continued fighting Ogremon, Edwardia caught Luna just before she hit the ground. She looked up at her.

"Thanks; I owe you one."

"No problem…that's what friends are for, right?" Edwardia smiled.

"Is she okay?" I asked when I caught up. But before she could answer, Luna cried out. "SILVER!!!"

I whirled around in shock. "WHAT!?"

"PUMMEL WHACK!!" Ogremon then continuously lashed out his club at Silver; she dodged every hit…except the last…which he struck hard…

"AAAHHH!!" she yelled, collapsing to the ground. I quickly rushed over to her side as she tried to get back up. Upon noticing this, Ogremon sneered.

"Oh, no you don't! PUMMEL WHACK!!" he aimed his club at me. I stopped short.

"GAHH!"

"LISA!!" Edwardia gasped. But just before the club could reach its target…

CLASH!!

I looked on in complete shock. Silver had phased in front of me, and blocked the club with her sword. She snarled as she tried to push him away from me.

He sneered. "Persistent wench, aren't you!?" he pushed his club towards her.

Silver glared at him. "As long as I've got someone to protect; I'll never give up!!" she yelled as she finally got the advantage and pushed him back. Then they used their weapons against each other.

And here's how it went…

SLASH…BLOCK…BLOCK…CLASH...!

This fight continued on for a good five minutes, where every time Ogremon would slash at Silver, Silver would gracefully block his attack. And whenever Silver made a move, Ogremon would block her counterattack.

CLASH…BLOCK…BLOCK…SLASH…BLOCK…!

We all watched as the battle raged on between the two digimon. Edwardia leaned over to me and whispered. "Why doesn't Silver just digivolve and beat him that way?"

I smirked. "You know Silver…she always loves a good challenge; that and she wants to put the sword I gave her to good use…"

Ogremon blocked Silver again. He laughed evilly. "Well, it looks like I was wrong about you being a weakling."

Silver pushed him back. "Flattery will get you nowhere, big boy." she scoffed.

-

Their bout continued until Luna quickly snapped out of the trance she was in. "That's it! I'm goin' back in there!!" she leapt out of Edwardia's arms and ran back over to them. She sneered when she got an idea. She grabbed Ogremon's long blonde hair and yanked as hard as she could.

"YOW!! WHAT THE HELL-!?" he wailed. Silver then saw her chance.

"YAAAH!" she skillfully lashed her sword at him, catching him by surprise. The rest of us looked on in awe as the blade slashed his right hand clean off! A stream of data started freely flowing from his arm.

He whimpered in horror and in pain as his hand, along with his club, was destroyed in the blink of an eye.

Luna bounded over to Silver as she sheathed her sword. "Ha! Not so tough without your weapon, are ya!?"

He growled. "Why you-!" He didn't get a chance to finish as Luna was engulfed in the light of digivolution.

"Luna…digivolve to…" The light broke away.

"ANGEWOMON!!" She then flew up into the air, her hands moving in a circular motion. "HEAVEN'S CHARGE!!!" The familiar beam of light hit Ogremon, increasing his pain, then went to Silver, giving her a power boost.

Silver smirked, her body flowing with new energy. "It's over, Ogremon…" she took a huge leap in the air.

"WISTERIA PUNCH!!!" she made contact right down the middle between Ogremon's horns.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!!!!" he yelled as his body, like his appendage, was completely destroyed. Silver and Luna then shared the data as the digital field disappeared.

"You know, Silver; you never cease to amaze me." I said after it was all over and we all parted ways.

"I'm glad you think that way, Lisa. However, that Ogremon _was_ pretty easy to defeat." she smirked at me.

"You think so, huh?" I smirked back. "Well, what about when he hit you with that club of his? That was even worse than when mom smacked you with that baseball bat!"

She scoffed. "Puh-lease!! You're one to talk! He almost K.O.'d _you_! If I hadn't came in and sliced his hand off at the last minute-!"

I shot my hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay! I give up!!" I smiled.

She smiled at me with those emerald eyes. Then what Silver did next, I didn't see coming. She quickly swooped me up bridal style, and then carried me out of the area.

I laughed. "Silver! What was that for?"

"You should never give up, you know. Someone just might catch you off guard." Was her only reply. Our laughter could be heard for miles as we headed for home.

-

However, unbeknownst to us, two pairs of cerulean eyes were watching us from the shadows…

**End of Chapter 2…**

Luna: Aww…why'd you have to leave it at a cliffhanger?

Edwardia: Yeah; it was just getting good!

Sorry; I just wanted something to keep the readers in suspense. But here's a little tidbit: there's gonna be 2 new characters in this story…and they're not evil!

Everyone: -collective gasp-

That's right; but…you'll have to wait 'till chapter 3 to find out who they are!

Silver: You know the drill, people! Review!!!

All: SEE YA!!!!


	3. Dreams and Making Plans

Ch. 3 (Dreams and Making Plans)

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon (that goes for all chapters!!) or the song Crush by Solange Knowles.

A special thanx for Natsuke1985 for letting me use his characters, Maliha and Tayla in this story!

(A/N: And just to let you know, there will be some POV swapping in this chapter!!)

-

That night, everyone in the house was sound asleep…except for one.

Silver was wide awake next to me. Now matter how hard she tried, she couldn't fall asleep. She slowly turned over to her right side and looked at my alarm clock. It was one 'o clock in the morning. She let out a sigh of discouragement and phased onto the roof of the house.

'What am I going to do? If I don't come up with something for Lisa…I'll never forgive myself…' she thought sadly. She looked up towards the night sky and saw the stars she loved so much. Then she saw one travel across the sky.

She smiled. "I will find the perfect Valentine for her…no matter what the cost…" she whispered as she made a silent prayer for her wish to come true.

-

Inside the house, my eyes flew open, the thought of Silver back on my mind. 'Aw man; if I don't get Silver a gift for Valentine's Day, I'm sunk!' I glanced at my clock. One thirty in the morning… I turned to my left side and noticed Silver wasn't there.

"She's probably taking a walk or something…I never can tell with her…" I thought aloud as I slowly got out of bed. I turned on the lamp and started looking around for my CD player.

'Maybe some music will help me go back to sleep…' I finally found it, put in my earphones and turned off the light. I already had a CD inside, so I only had to press play. I closed my eyes as the music started. It was a slow song; and I slowly drifted off…

(Start of Dream)

_The next thing I knew, I was in darkness. Suddenly, candlelight filtered the entire room; not enough to be blinded, but just enough to set a romantic mood. _

"_What the-?" I said silently. I looked around; red rose petals were floating all around me. I then heard the familiar sound of a digimon materializing. I looked up and saw Silver in front of me, a gentle aura surrounding her, adding more beauty to the vixen. _

_Her smile put me into a trance as she came towards me, with an added slinkiness to her walk. Then slow music started playing as Silver started to sing._

_"Come here stranger  
Come and dance with me  
Listen life changer  
don't fret take a chance with me  
when you move like that, I can just fall  
in love with you…"_

_'I never realized what a beautiful voice she has...' I thought. I was put under her spell and I danced forward as she continued._

_-_

_"You think I'm speeding  
that's until you see  
I wasn't I was leading the future for you and me  
and when you move like that I can just fall  
In love with you…"_

_As we moved closer, we gently caressed each other as we danced._

_"Close your eyes and move  
please don't think, just groove_

_Please, do that for me  
let them know, you're my baby…"_

_-_

_The rest of the world just seemed to drift away as the blissful melody continued._

_"Speechless, enchanted, when I see you baby  
reachless romantic, just keep dancing baby  
When you move like that, I could just fall in love you  
Ooo keep climbing, make your mark in here  
Your eyes keep shining though it's dark in here  
And when you move like that I can just fall  
In love with you…"_

_I closed my eyes, just to capture the moment…_

_-_

_"Close your eyes and move  
please don't think, just groove  
Please, do that for me  
let them know, you're my baby…"_

_As we danced, we actually began to walk on air. And being trapped by Silver's hypnotic spell, I began to sing along._

_-_

_"It's weird I know but somehow I know  
I've been handed you, you've been handed me  
It's like some fantasy  
I like you, I want you  
Dance with me, forever and ever…"_

_'I wish we could stay like this, just the two of us…' I thought happily as Silver's graceful movements made me fall even deeper as I joined her for the final verse._

_-_

_"You're undecided you wanna mingle more  
Your face just brightens when you think of me it's yours  
And when you smile like that I can just fall, in love with you  
Seems like the world suspects something baby  
And they should pinch themselves cause they ain't dreaming baby  
And when we get like that the whole world would just fall in love too…"_

_-_

_And as the music went into the final chorus, time seemed to slow down. The stars danced around us as we smiled, looking deep into each other's eyes as our lips prepared to meet for a kiss._

_However, before they even got the chance to do so…_

(End of Dream)

(BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!)

My alarm clock zapped me back to reality.

"YAAH!!" I jolted awake, panting heavily. Sweat was all across my brow as I frantically looked around, noticing I was back in my bedroom. I looked down and saw that my CD player was still on repeat, and the battery was almost dead… I turned it off.

'Man…what a dream…' I thought as I hit the snooze button. I looked at the clock. Eight thirty in the morning. I sighed.

"Too bad it ended so fast…" I mumbled as I made my way to the bathroom.

-

After I was dressed, I headed towards the kitchen. Then I was surprised to hear singing again.

"What? There isn't a radio in the kitchen…" I slowly crept towards the door and gasped. Silver was singing to herself while washing the breakfast dishes, completely unaware that I was listening.

'Just like in my dream…' I thought as I quietly made my way towards her. She was singing the exact same song, in the same beautiful voice…only this time, it was real… 'So romantic…'

However it didn't last long, as Silver turned her head, and noticed me standing near the countertop next to her. She nearly dropped the plate she was washing in surprise.

She gasped. "Lisa…I-I didn't know you were there…was I too loud?"

"It's okay, Silv. No harm done." I said as she brought some breakfast for us. "By the way," I smiled warmly at her. "How come you never told me you could sing like that?"

Silver blushed as she sat down. "Oh…I was, uh…going to get around to that…" she replied, her tail nervously twitching.

There was an uncomfortable silence as we ate our meal. Then, afterwards, I decided to break it.

"Hey; since I don't have any classes today, I was just thinking maybe we could go out together…you know, just the two of us…" I asked, hopefully.

"Actually…" Silver started, noticing my tone of voice. "I have something to do today…"

"Really? Like what?" I asked, curiously.

"Oh…you know…maybe do some training…by myself." she replied, trying not to stutter.

"Oh." I said, slightly crestfallen. Lately, on days like today, I had been training with Silver to keep in shape. (Since I had gained some extra pounds after Christmas and New Year's; I actually lost ten after that). I enjoy that special time with her, so I was feeling a little disappointed.

But I didn't let the feeling show. "Okay. Just don't come in too late."

She smiled at me. "All right. If you need me, just call." and with that, she phased out of the house.

I sighed as I headed towards the telephone. "Maybe Edwardia wants to go out today…" I said as I dialed her number.

-

ooo Silver's POVooo

I reappeared in the park downtown in a secluded area where I usually do my training. The sun's rays peered through the trees as a gentle breeze whipped across my mane. I looked around, searching for any signs of humans. There were none.

Sighing, I sat down Indian-style on the ground. The morning dew still glistened on the grass around me. I noticed some of the flowers had started to return. I gently picked one of them and sniffed it.

'The scent is as sweet as Lisa herself.' I thought. The flowers actually reminded me of a special place that I had discovered in the digital world. Then, a smile slowly crept across my face, as my wish was secretly granted.

-

Suddenly, a familiar fog started to appear. Instantly, I whipped out my sword and got into my fighting stance. "I know you're out there. Show yourself!" I snarled.

Two shadows slowly started to appear out of the mist.

"It's all right, Silver." said one.

"We come in peace." joked the other.

My mind and heart raced simultaneously. I recognized the voices from my past…but I couldn't believe it.

-

Two Renamons revealed themselves as the digital field started clearing. They both had yellow fur, along with purple markings and armguards. And their furs were ruffled, but in different places. However there were key differences: one of them bore a yin-yang necklace around her neck, and a sword similar to my own; while the other only had one real arm; the right was made of metal. (She lost it in a battle with an evil Renamon).

"M-Maliha…Tayla…?" I finally managed to get out.

"Well, I'm glad you finally remember us." said Tayla.

"Yeah; we were a little worried about you back there." Maliha chimed in.

I quickly re-sheathed my sword, and then we happily embraced each other. "This is absolutely amazing! How'd you guys find me?" I asked after we broke the embrace.

"News had spread that you left the digital world in search for a Tamer. We finally got here two days ago."

"Well, you'll be happy to know that I have found one, Maliha. And we've been together for almost six months now."

"We know…" Tayla replied.

I blinked. "What? How did-?"

"We saw you two battle that Ogremon last night; along with her friend and her Gatomon."

"Yeah; you two look great together."

A light blush spread under my fur. "Well…it's kind of you to say that."

Tayla and Maliha smiled warmly at each other.

'I had almost forgotten how good it feels to have them around.' I mused to myself. 'I have been away from my home in the digital world for quite some time now…'

Maliha suddenly broke my thoughts. "Hey Silver; since we're new around here, how about you show us around?"

Tayla nodded eagerly. "Yes; we'd love to see some of the sights."

I grinned. "Of course. It would be my pleasure." We all laughed as we held paws and phased out of the area.

ooo Change in POVooo

Edwardia and I were making our way down the busy sidewalks, with Luna in tow. She was casually perched on Edwardia's back with straps attached under her arms. She held her CD player in her paws and had earphones in her ears. Her tail happily swished to the beat of the music.

As we passed the department stores, the people were abuzz with thoughts of Valentine's Day…and that brought me back to Silver. I sighed sadly.

Edwardia noticed this. "What's wrong, Lisa? You don't seem like yourself today…"

"Huh?" my mind refocused. "Oh, it's nothing." I lied. However, she saw right through it.

"I doubt it…you're probably thinking about what to get Silver for Valentine's Day." she said as an all-knowing smirk appeared on her face.

I blushed. "My God…is it _that_ obvious?" She nodded, giggling to herself. I blushed even harder.

"Oh, come on…Lisa, I didn't mean anything by that. And besides, you know Silver would love anything you gave her; it's the thought that counts, after all."

A new ray of hope shown through after that. "Thanks…you always know what to say."

She smiled. "Why don't we check things out around here; maybe you'll get some ideas."

"All right." As we quickened our pace, Luna's tail lashed out at me. I turned to Edwardia. "What _is _she listening to anyway?" I asked, brushing it out of my face.

"Dunno. I think it's...some DJ from the Netherlands or somethin'…" she replied as we rounded a corner.

-

ooo Silver's POVooo (A/N: I hope you don't mind the POV swapping!)

Three hours later. I had finished giving Maliha and Tayla a tour of the city. We now were resting on a rooftop not too far from Lisa's home.

"This is a great place, Silver."

"Yeah; it's even better than in the books." Tayla admitted.

"Yes; it's taken some time to get used to, but I've been able to manage." I shrugged.

"So," Maliha started. "Has your tamer told you about Valentine's Day yet?"

"Yes…" I said nervously.

"Well; what are you going to do for her?"

I paused. "You mean…you won't have a problem with her?"

They gasped. "What? Of course not!"

"I mean; it's great you've found someone, even if it isn't a male…digimon _or_ human." Maliha reassured me. Tayla gently placed a paw on my shoulder and nodded.

I smiled. "Thanks you guys." There was a brief pause.

"So," Tayla replied. "Don't keep us in suspense!"

I laughed to myself. Then motioned them to come close, and whispered my plan in their ears.

"Wow; that's a great idea!"

"Yeah…Lisa'll love that."

"You think so?"

Maliha beamed. "Totally."

"It's very romantic." Tayla added.

A smirk came across my face. "I think so, too. Anyway, I have a favor to ask. Can you guys can help me out?"

They nodded. "Sure!"

"Wonderful! Oh, but first; I need to run this by Lisa's mother…I'm sure she'll want to know about this…"

They looked at me confused. "Her mother? She knows about you?"

"It's a long story." I said. We leapt off the building and hurried towards Lisa's house.

**End of Chapter 3**

Phew! I can't believe I've reached over 2,300 words in this chapter!

Edwardia: Well, you had a lot to fill in, plus you promised to add two new characters during this fic, and you've accomplished that.

Yeah, you're right…anyway, sorry to those of you who thought that it was too long…but I had a wanted to add some detail, too. And before we go, I'd like to thank **Lily's Courage, ShadowJ51,** and **Natsuke1985** for their reviews for Chapter 2, and I hope to hear from more of you soon.

Until next time…SEE YA!!!


	4. New Friends and Unexpected Changes?

A/N: Since the POV swapping was a nice change in Ch. 3, I'm gonna to try to use it throughout the rest of the fic, k? Now on to…

Ch. 4 (New Friends and…Unexpected Changes?)

It was late afternoon when Edwardia and I left downtown. After lunch, I headed for home. Mom was already there, watching soap operas when I walked through the door.

"Mom, I'm home!"

"Lisa; how was your day?"

"Good. Hey, have you seen Silver? She went out after breakfast and I haven't seen her since."

"As a matter of fact, she came in just a little while ago with two friends of hers. They're waiting for you."

"'K thanks." I smiled as I headed towards my room. 'Wait…since when does Silver have friends…?' I thought as I opened the door. I soon found out.

-

Silver quickly looked up. "Oh, Lisa; you're home."

"Yeah; and so are you-." I paused when I saw her friends. They were sitting next to Silver on the floor, enjoying some sugar cookies mom had brought. They smiled at me.

"Hello."

"I hope we're not putting you out."

I joined them. "No; I'm just surprised, that's all."

Silver chuckled to herself. "Well, they _have_ been known to do that."

They glared at her. "Hey!"

"I see." I said sarcastically. "And do they have _names_?" The three vixens blinked at each other, then turned back to me, sweatdropping.

"Oops. Sorry."

I laughed to myself. "That's okay."

"I'm Maliha." said one.

"And I'm Tayla." said the other. "We're Silver's friends from the digital world."

"Nice to meet you guys."

"You know; Silver's told us a lot about you, Lisa."

"Yeah; and from what she mentioned, you two have been through a lot together."

I nodded. "Yeah, she's right about that."

"Well, c'mon!" Maliha said ecstatically. "You've gotta tell us _everything _you've experienced!!" Tayla gently nudged her with her metal shoulder.

"Maliha…!"

Silver and I grinned at each other.

-

The rest of the day actually turned out nice after that. Silver and I told them about our past battles, giving Maliha and Tayla some laughs and surprises along the way. Afterwards, they told me their favorite memories with Silver.

As it turned out, all three vixens grew up together in a place called Foxwood Village, a remote area that's home to all Renamon and Ronomon (the male counterpart) in the digital world. And they've had quite a few experiences. Including…going to school.

I gasped. "No way…you guys went to school?"

Silver smiled and nodded. "From the time we were ReRemon until we digivolved to Viximon, and finally, Renamon."

"ReRemon and Viximon?" I asked, confused.

"Those are our Fresh and In-training forms." Maliha explained. Closing her eyes, she waved her paw, and conjured a medium-sized emerald book out of thin air.

My jaw dropped in shock. "H-How did you…" I stuttered, completely at a loss for words.

She giggled. "_All_ Renamon and Ronomon can do that trick!" she opened the book and flipped through the pages.

I leaned over to Silver and whispered "What book is that, anyway?"

"Our school yearbook." She answered with a grin.

"Ah, here it is." Maliha showed me a specific page in the book, which happened to be a photograph of her, Silver, and Tayla in their in-training forms. But they weren't alone. There was a whole class of Viximon, all in different colored fur, along with quite a few digimon that weren't Viximon. Their teacher, which was a Taomon, was standing near them on the right.

'Wow…and I thought our class was big…' I thought. "Say, Maliha…"

"Yes?" she answered.

"What about those other digimon besides the Viximon? What are they?"

"Oh, those? Those are Kitsumon. They're the male counterpart."

"Wow…" I noticed on the opposite page that all the digimon had digivolved to Renamon and Ronomon. They were all wearing Samurai uniforms and holding different weapons, including Katana and Wakizashi swords in their paws. Their teacher, this time a sapphire blue fox, standing proudly with folded arms, was in the middle.

"And, in case you're wondering, that's _Sensei_ MageRonomon." Tayla explained.

"MageRonomon?" I inquired.

"The highest digivolution of Ronomon." she said with a musing grin. "And as I recall, _I_ was the best student in his class." That's were things went a bit downhill…

Maliha's eyes bulged out of their sockets as she gaped at her. "**YOU**?" she nearly screamed.

Silver slapped her forehead in frustration. "Ugh. _Not this again_." I only watched on in confusion.

"Of course, _I_ was voted "Most Likely to Succeed" in our Samurai Defense class. Don't you remember, _MALIHA_!?" Tayla sharply retorted. Maliha snarled in response.

I looked at Silver, who had rolled her eyes. "Now you see; _that's_ why I'm glad I'm an only child…" I mumbled under my breath as the twosome continued their argument.

"So, you wanna fight, huh?" Tayla exclaimed, getting into her fighting stance.

Maliha sneered. "Now you're talkin'." she quickly followed suit.

'Oh…no.' Silver thought inwardly. However, I quickly noticed the panic in her eyes… as well as the consequences that would come out of this. I got in between the two samurais.

"Woah! C'mon you guys! Don't fight!" I pleaded.

They stood down almost immediately. "You're right, Lisa. We shouldn't be fighting over trivial things like that." Maliha replied. "I'm sorry." she bowed to her.

"Apology accepted." Tayla said calmly.

At that moment, Mom came into the room. "Is everything all right in here?" she asked sternly.

"Yeah, mom. Maliha and Tayla were just…uh," I quickly glanced at the book. "showing me their old school yearbook." I laughed nervously.

She gave us a small smile. "Okay…just don't cause any trouble. I don't want anything broken. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am." We said together. After she left the room, we all breathed sighs of relief.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ooo Silver's POVooo

Soon it was nighttime. Since Maliha and Tayla had nowhere to go, Lisa's mother offered them to stay with us. At first they were questionable, but eventually they accepted her offer. As Lisa went in the bathroom to take a shower, she let us glance through _her _high school yearbook.

"Is that Lisa?" Maliha questioned me, pointing at a picture of Lisa. She was standing amongst a large group of humans and they were all wearing sky blue caps and gowns.

"Yes." I smiled. "She was also voted 'Most Friendly Person' in her class."

Tayla chuckled. "I can see why." She smirked back.

Then a sudden thought popped into my head. "Listen you guys, we must come up with a way to bypass Lisa to prepare her surprise for Valentine's Day."

Two broad smirks then appeared on their faces. "We know, Silver. We know…"

We all thought for a few moments, then Tayla smiled. "Hey…why don't we set things up when she's asleep at night, so that way we shouldn't run into any problems."

"It's a good idea, Tayla. But wouldn't she get suspicious of us going out at night?" Maliha inquired.

"Nah, I go out on a walk sometimes to patrol the city." I reassured them.

"So it's agreed then?"

We both nodded eagerly. Then, we all placed our paws on top of each other, sealing the deal.

-

ooo Change in POV ooo

Over the next few days, I had noticed a change in Silver. Every time I asked if she wanted to do something or go anywhere with me, she always said she had something to do, whether it was going for a walk to patrol the city, or take Maliha and Tayla out for a night on the town. Of course, I could understand, since she hadn't seen them in ages, and it gave me more time to put together her Valentine, but…it seemed like she was neglecting me…almost completely. In fact, the only time we got together was for training, and even _that_ didn't last long. And I was starting to feel left out.

All I knew was…something was definitely up with Silver…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maliha: Uh-oh! I hope things haven't turned for the worst! To find out, read Chapter 5 of **My Furry Valentine!**

**End of Chapter 4**

Silver: (Applauds) Nicely done, Maliha.

Tayla: (smiles) Yes, that was wonderful.

Maliha: Thanx, guys. That was awesome!

Tayla: Now before we go, Renaki would personally like to thank **Natsuke1985** and **ShadowJ51** for their positive reviews for Chapter 3, and we hope to hear from more of you.

All: SEE YA!!


	5. Arousing Suspicions and Keeping Secrets

Ch. 5 (Arousing Suspicions and Keeping Secrets)

One morning, three days before Valentine's Day, I was outside looking for Silver.

"Hey, Silver! Where are you?" I called for the umpteenth time. I almost gave up until…

"You called, Lisa?" I turned around and noticed Silver standing right behind me. I gave her a half-smile.

"Oh. There you are." She walked over to me, her footsteps producing a staccato beat on the pavement. She gave me a worried look.

"You look upset. Is something troubling you?" she asked, her voice as gentle as always.

My heart started racing. 'All right, Lisa.' I thought to myself. 'Just tell her what's on your mind…' Silver broke my thoughts.

"Lisa?"

I quickly shook my head. "Mm…huh?"

"I asked if there was anything troubling you. You're not yourself this morning."

'Tsk. Speak for yourself.' I took a deep breath before I spoke my mind. "Actually Silver...something _is_ bugging me. It's _you_."

She gave a blank stare. "Me? What have I done?"

I sighed heavily, knowing this wasn't gonna go well. "_That's just it_. You haven't been doing _anything_ with _me_ for the past few days. It's always been with Maliha and Tayla. I mean, spending time with them is fine, seeing as you haven't seen 'em in God knows how long, but I just feel like you've been neglecting me. It hurts, and…"

ooo Silver's POV ooo

'Oh, my…this isn't good.' My mind was spinning as Lisa continued her long list of complaints. 'Lisa's never been _this_ straight forward towards me. Perhaps I should tell her what's going on…' I then felt the mental presence of Maliha and Tayla behind me.

'No, Silver!' Tayla said. 'You mustn't!'

'Yeah! You're on a mission, remember?' Maliha reminded me.

'You're right…' I told them. 'I must keep a cool head about this.'

-

ooo Normal POV ooo

"Hello! Earth to Silver, are you listening to me?" I asked. I noticed Silver's tail twitching back and forth, as if she were thinking about something else. I tried again. "Silver!?" I nearly shouted, narrowing my eyes suspiciously.

She blinked. "Hmm…what did you say?"

My face turned chalk white as I stared at her, completely dumbfounded by her actions. 'She…she didn't even hear a word I said…' I quickly turned away from her, my body shaking with oncoming sobs. Silver gently placed a paw on my shoulder.

"Lisa…I-." she started, but I sharply cut her off.

"Just, forget it, okay?!" I snapped icily. Not knowing what else to do, I ran away from her, both in frustration and confusion. I didn't even stop when she called out my name.

Fresh tears streamed down my face as I rushed pass Edwardia and Luna, who I know were staring at me with worried looks.

-

ooo Edwardia's POV ooo

"Woah, what was that all about?" I thought aloud.

"I don't know…" Luna replied looking at Silver, who was kneeling down on the ground in frustration. "But I think we may have missed something…" she looked up at me. "I'll talk to Silver and try to find out what's going on, while you handle Lisa, ok?"

I nodded. "Yeah; besides, I have a feeling where she went…" Luna leapt off my shoulder as I ran off in the opposite direction.

-

ooo Luna's POVooo

"Silver!" I ran over to her. When I got there, I noticed two other Renamon had appeared behind her, placing their paws on her back.

"Silver, what's going on? Lisa just ran down the street crying…"

"I know…" Silver said silently.

"I'm afraid it's my fault…" the Renamon with the metal arm explained. Silver shook her head.

"No, Tayla…it was my idea." Silver responded sadly.

I cocked my head. "Will someone tell me what's going on?"

The other Renamon, with the yin-yang necklace around her neck, looked back at Silver. When she nodded, she cleared her throat.

"Well, since you are one of Lisa's friends, you deserve the right to know. It all started when…"

ooo Change in POV ooo

Later that afternoon, I was in the woods behind my house, sitting down on the ground. My head was lowered on top of my legs, with my arms folded in sadness. I wasn't crying anymore, but I just didn't feel like looking at anything or anyone.

"Lisa…" a voice suddenly called out. Then I felt a hand touch my back. "Lisa, what's wrong?"

I only shook my head, not making any eye contact.

"C'mon, Lisa…I known you for twelve years, you should be able to tell me anything." I finally looked up when that was said; Edwardia was looking down at me with a concerned look on her face. "Please…you can tell me." she begged.

I sighed, and then motioned her to come closer. She sat down next to me, and I started talking to her about what happened over the past few days, nearly breaking down as I finished.

"So…that's how it was…" I replied after wiping a few tears from my eyes, my eyes still red and puffy from crying.

She nodded after getting a full understanding, and then a playful smirk came across her face. I noticed this.

"What's so funny?" I said, my voice tightening a little.

"Lisa, you know Silver would never ignore you. You're her partner and she loves you. Maybe the reason she didn't hear you earlier was she just had something on her mind."

"Oh yeah…like what?" I scoffed unhappily.

"Well…maybe she wants to do something for you…"

I looked up at her. "You think so?"

"I don't know, but you never can tell in the playing field of love."

I blinked at her. "Aw, damn…I didn't even think of that. And I was so mean to Silver when she didn't even do anything wrong…" I bit my bottom lip, realizing my mistake.

"Maybe you should-." Edwardia stopped short as soon as she realized I wasn't there anymore. "Apologize." she finished. 'My work here is done.' she thought with a smile.

-

ooo Luna's POVooo

"So _that's_ what happened…" I said after getting a full understanding of Maliha and Tayla's story.

"Yes." Tayla replied. "But I'm afraid things may have gone too far-."

"SILVER!!" a familiar voice cried.

"Huh?" we all looked up and saw Lisa running towards us, with Edwardia not too far behind.

"Well, that was faster than expected…" I thought aloud as Silver was quickly embraced by her tamer.

"Silver…I'm so sorry…" she cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Lisa…" her emerald eyes bulged in surprise, and then became gentle as she slowly returned the embrace. "It's alright…" she whispered softly, stroking her raven hair. "I've already forgiven you…"

Everyone watched the scene, with love in their hearts.

'Man…Edwardia sure has a way with words…' I thought to myself.

-

ooo Normal POV ooo

After things had calmed down, the rest of the gang had left, leaving us alone. We spent the rest of the day, just doing the things we love together. I started to ask Silver if she was planning something…but I decided against it.

However, there was something else on my mind.

-

"Hey, Silver?"

"What is it?" she asked.

"Did you know that was our first _official_ argument?"

"Yeah…but it just made making up all the sweeter."

"I agree." I paused. "But…"

"But what?"

"Do you think we can keep that a secret from mom? You know we'll never live it down if she finds out." I smiled pleadingly at her.

She chuckled gently. "Of course. It'll be our little secret." she whispered as she kissed my forehead. We stayed in our position until the sun set over the horizon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tayla: My, that was close. But what will happen between our favorite pair next? To find out, read Chapter 6 of **My Furry Valentine**!

**End of Chapter 5**

Well, that's the end of another chapter.

Maliha: Man, this story's _really_ getting good!

Thanx, Maliha. Unfortunately…I won't be able to post tomorrow or Sunday.

Tayla: Why not?

Maliha: Yeah?

You guys know I'm in school! I have to study this weekend!

Audience: Aww…

But…don't worry though; you can expect Chapter 6 no later than Monday! And before we go, we'd like to thank **BlueRenamon **and **ShadowJ51** for their reviews for chapter 4.

All: SEE YA!


	6. Secret Admirers under the Moonlight

A/N: This chapter will be featuring Edwardia and Luna, K? Now on to the long awaited...

Ch. 6 (Secret Admirers under the Moonlight)

Late evening. Two days before…well, you know. Earlier that day, with Maliha, Tayla, Edwardia, and Luna's help; we defeated a Tyrannomon. Silver was now asleep on my bed; I snuck out of my room and I was now in the living room with Maliha and Tayla, who were helping me put the finishing touches on her Valentine.

"I can't believe I've finished two days early! Thanks for helping, guys."

Tayla smiled. "You're welcome, Lisa."

"Yeah; we're more than happy to help out a friend." Maliha chimed in; she turned to Tayla. "Could you pass the ribbon, Tayla?"

"Sure." she looked to her side and found a roll of bright red ribbon; the ribbon also had silver stripes along its sides. "Here you go."

"Thanks." she wrapped the ribbon around Silver's present and then tied it off with a bow. "There. How's that?"

"Perfect! Now I've gotta hide this where Silver wouldn't think to look." I said as I left the room.

ooo Maliha's POV ooo

"Don't you think we should leave to finish setting up _her_ surprise now?" I asked.

"Not yet." Tayla replied. "We must wait until tonight."

As soon as that was said, the doorbell started ringing continuously. "Now who could that be?" I pondered. I headed towards the window and looked out.

"Who is it, Maliha?"

"It's Edwardia and Luna," I answered. "and it looks like they're in a hurry."

"Well; let them in!" Tayla said. As soon as I did, they quickly fell through and collapsed on the floor, panting heavily all the while.

ooo Silver's POV ooo

"Aah!" I had fallen out of bed when a loud noise had awakened me from my peaceful slumber. I rubbed a bump on the back of my head. "What was that?" I groaned sleepily. I slowly picked myself up off the floor. 'And why'd it have to happen when I was dreaming…?' I complained to myself as I headed towards the living room.

When I got there, I noticed Luna and Edwardia sprawled out on the floor. I blinked at them, confused. "O…kay…what's up with them?"

Tayla and Maliha looked at me and shrugged.

At that moment, Lisa walked into the living room. "Oh, Silver…I thought you were asleep."

"I was; until these two showed up." I motioned towards Edwardia and Luna. She looked down at them.

"Uh…what's up with them?"

We only rolled our eyes.

-

ooo Normal POV ooo

It had taken the twosome five minutes to calm down. Then, they told us why they were in such a hurry. We gave them o.O looks.

"Uh…say what!?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah…you may need to run that by us again…" Tayla started.

"'Cause that doesn't seem believable to us." Maliha cut in. Silver only shook her head.

Luna groaned. "You don't believe us, eh? Edwardia, show 'em the evidence."

"Luna…you've _got _to stop watching those detective stories!" she laughed, reaching into her back pocket.

"What? It's dramatic!" she replied taking the object. She placed the object on the table in front of us. "Here's the proof!" Luna announced, removing her paw to reveal an envelope. The envelope was bright pink and right in the middle, was a red heart with white lace around it.

Silver picked it up and looked it over. "Yeah; this is a love note, alright." she observed, sniffing it. It smelled of lavender perfume.

"But, if that's a love note…" I pondered. "then that means…"

"You have secret admirers!" Maliha gushed with stars in her eyes.

"That's right!" They replied happily.

"But…when and how _did_ this happen?"

"Well Tayla," Luna replied "it actually happened after we defeated Tyrannomon earlier and you guys had left…"

(Flashback)

_Early evening. Our digimon are on the verge of defeating Tyrannomon. Luna had just given, Silver, Maliha and Tayla a major power boost._

"_FOX-TAIL INFERNO!!!" the three vixens aimed their flames at the red dinosaur, and made a direct hit. He roared as his data was deleted. (A/N: You guys already know what happens next, so I'll just fast forward for the sake of time, k?)_

_-_

_ooo Luna's POV ooo_

_Edwardia and I were now on our way home from the battle. Suddenly I stopped short. "Huh?" I got on all fours; my ears and tail twitching in every direction. _

_Edwardia noticed this. "What's up, Luna? You need to make a pit stop?"_

_I growled. "No; I'm picking up something!" I finished calmly._

_She blushed. "Oh, sorry. Is it another digimon?"_

"_Yeah…but this one doesn't seem to be a threat…"_

"_Which would explain why this isn't going off like crazy." Edwardia picked up her D-Power and quickly followed me. _

_-_

"_Huh? What's going on?" Edwardia stopped short when we arrived at the source…_

"_What is it?" _

"_My D-Power's not responding anymore; and there's no digimon in sight!"_

"_You're right; that is weird. And why would it want to come to our house?" I asked looking around our backyard._

"_I dunno. But let's check around here anyway, just to make sure."_

_I nodded. We then split up and searched the entire backyard for any signs of the digimon, but found nothing. I then discovered something very interesting on one of the trees nearby. _

"_What?" I ran over to the tree and found an envelope attached to its trunk. I slowly removed it, not wanting to tear it. 'Hmm…I wonder what this thing is…' I pondered, looking it over. _

_At that moment, Edwardia rushed over to me. "I couldn't find anything, Luna. Maybe your senses were off."_

_I smiled. "Well…not exactly…"_

"_What!? The digimon's here?" she panicked while frantically looking around. _

"_No; there's no digimon…" I revealed the envelope to her. "But I've found something else just as interesting."_

_She took the envelope from me, and then gasped. "Luna? Do you know what this is!?" she cried happily._

"_Uh, no; that's why I gave it to you!" I replied teasingly._

"_This is a love note!" she exclaimed. After calming down, she carefully opened the envelope and removed a small piece of paper. _

'_Lucky. Wish I'd get one.' "Well," I asked curiously. "What's it say?"_

"_(Reading the note) _

_You might not remember us, but we remember you. _

_And to you, our hearts will always be true._

_And if you feel the same way, and that would be great,_

_Then meet us tonight under the stars at eight."_

"_And it's signed your secret admirers…" she paused with a shocked look on her face. _

_I practically copied the same look, then my lips curled into a sly smile. "Edwardia…you have two guys looking out for you!?" I gasped playfully, nudging my paw in her direction._

_She blushed madly and waved her hands in the air. "Wha-? No…that's not what this is saying!!"_

"_Then, what else does it say?" I continued, still laughing…but not for long._

"_It says…" she started, her lips also curling into a sly smile. "This note is for both of us…!"_

_I immediately stopped laughing, and looked at her with my big blue eyes. "W-what!? For both of us!?" I repeated, both happy and confused at the same time._

"_Yeah." she nodded, her smile still on her face._

_I blinked; then quickly shaking my head, I snapped out of the trance I was in. "Well…what are we waiting for!!! We've gotta tell the others!!" I shouted happily._

"_Right, but first I'd better tell my parents, they'll want to know about this!" Edwardia exclaimed ecstatically, running into the house; and I quickly followed suit._

End of Flashback) ooo Normal POV ooo

Silver looked over the love note. "Well, what are you going to do about this?" she asked.

I looked over at the clock. It was 7:55. "Yeah; cause you only have five minutes to decide."

"What else can we do? We're gonna see who these admirers are!" Luna exclaimed, and then turned to Edwardia. "Right?" she asked pleadingly.

Edwardia smiled. "Of course! I mean, what have we got to lose!"

I immediately got to my feet. "All right then; let's go!"

Everyone gaped at me. "Lisa…what are you-." Silver started.

"C'mon, Silver; these guys are our _best friends_! We've gotta make sure things go flawlessly when they meet 'em!"

She then sighed. "You're right." she got to her feet as well. As we headed towards the door, I noticed Maliha and Tayla still haven't moved.

"Well?" I asked. "Aren't you guys gonna join us?"

The twosome looked at each other and sweatdropped. "Woah, look at the time!" Tayla glanced quickly at Maliha.

"Yeah…we've gotta, uh, help your mother with something…!"

"Right; I think I hear her calling us now!"

"Bye!" And with that, they sped out of the room.

I blinked, confused; then turned to Silver, who only shrugged. "I have _no_ clue what that was about." I started to say something, but before I could get another word out, our D-Powers went off.

"Well ladies, that's our cue!" Luna shouted before we rushed out the door.

"Silver…digivolve to…" Silver was quickly engulfed in a cocoon of data which flashed away almost as quickly. "KYUBIMON!!!" she then used her head to lift all of us on her back before she continued.

-

When we arrived at our destination, which happened to be in the center of the park, Silver let us off her back then reverted back to her rookie form. While Silver and I hid behind a nearby tree, Edwardia and Luna waited for their secret admirers to show up.

ooo Edwardia's POV ooo

"When do you think they'll show up?" Luna asked.

"Dunno." I replied anxiously, glancing at my watch. "But it's 8:00 now."

"Maybe they're just being fashionably late."

We then gazed at each other with pure delight, with thoughts of who our secret admirers could be. "Wouldn't be great if it were someone we've already had a crush on?" I thought with hearts in my eyes.

"Totally!" Luna agreed, with the same look in her eyes.

"What do you think we'll do together?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I know it'll be romantic…!"

ooo Change in POV ooo

Meanwhile, Silver and I were looking out for the secret admirers as well.

"Oh, I hope things go all right for them." I said concerned.

Silver looked at me and smiled. "I'm sure things will be just fine-." Before she could finish, a rustle came from the bushes in front of Edwardia and Luna. She gasped. "Duck!"

"Wha-?" she quickly pulled me back behind the tree.

-

Edwardia gasped. "Do you think that's them? Is it the secret admirers?"

But before Luna could answer…two shadows appeared in front of the bushes behind us.

"Well…what do we have here? Two beautiful ladies basking in the moonlight?" A sudden voice said.

"Yeah; I think you might be right, Mike." Answered another flirtatiously. Then two figures appeared in front of us.

One of them was a tall, yet handsome boy wearing a dark blue T-shirt and black slacks. He had dark brown skin and brown eyes; he also had black hair. He also had a digimon with him.

This digimon greatly resembled a lion cub, except he was slightly larger and more muscular. He had yellow-orange fur all over his body, with the exception of a red-orange tuft of fur on his head (supposedly his mane). His claws were the same size as Luna's and he also had blue eyes, with a scar over one of them. Lastly he had a golden collar around his neck, with an emerald pendant attached. And, unlike Luna, he could only walk on all fours.

Our friends looked at them, stricken with total shock.

-

I turned to Silver. "What digimon is that?"

"That's a Leormon." Silver explained. "He's an exalted beast type; he's also a rookie. Special attacks: Leo Claw and Critical Bite.

"And by the looks of things…Luna and Edwardia already know who they are."

ooo Edwardia's POVooo

"Mike…"

"Taka…" Luna finished.

"Well, isn't this great. It looks like we all know each other." the boy, now known as Mike, finally spoke.

Luna blinked with surprise…then ran over to the Leormon, now known as Taka; who quickly followed suit, running over to Luna.

"Oh wow; this is incredible! I can't believe you're in the real world, Taka!" Luna exclaimed, pouncing on top of him happily.

"Yeah; I know the feeling!" he answered. The long lost friends then nuzzled each other warmly.

-

However, while this was going on, I wasn't feeling as happy. "Mike…" I said, tears now forming in my eyes. "I said I wanted nothing to do with you!" I snapped, now feeling my heart being broken in two.

Everyone immediately stopped short on what they were doing. 'Edwardia…' Luna thought.

"Edwardia…" Mike sighed. "I know when you saw me with Tamika the night before graduation…I know what must've been going through…"

"No you don't…" I cried. "If you did…we'd still be together…"

ooo Silver's POV ooo

"What exactly happened then…?" I asked, confused.

"Basic love triangle, Silv. You see, Edwardia had a huge crush on Mike when we were seniors in high school. They were actually together for quite some time. Then, a new girl named Tamika came along, and Mike immediately fell in love with her, of course, Edwardia didn't know it at the time."

My eyes bulged in shock. "What? How'd she find out?" I mumbled, trying not to let them hear us.

"Well, on the night before graduation, Edwardia was supposed to go on a date with Mike, you know to celebrate…but when she got to Mike's house…she found him making out with Tamika." she finished, shaking her head in sadness.

"Oh my God! That's terrible! But doesn't Mike want to make up for it?"

"I guess that's what he's tryin' ta do here."

We both turned back to the twosome, who were arguing at the moment.

Ooo Edwardia's POVooo

"But Edwardia, you don't understand-."

"What don't I understand? That you were in love with another? I could clearly see that!" I snapped.

Mike cringed at the tone of my voice. There was a long pause before Mike spoke again. "Edwardia…I broke up with her…"

Taka, Luna, and I gasped. (I could also hear the gasps of Lisa and Silver behind us) "W…what?" I stuttered.

He took a deep breath. "I broke up with Tamika. It turns out she wasn't in love with me as I thought she was."

Luna turned to Taka. "What's he talking about?" she asked.

"Dunno…Mike doesn't usually talk about this type of thing with me. And I've been his partner for almost a year!"

"Edwardia…I don't know what I was doing, but now I've realized what an idiot I was. And I wanted make up for it, but I didn't know how. Then I realized Valentine's Day was coming up and-."

"And you thought up the love note to try and bring us back together?" I finished for him.

"Y-Yeah…" he blushed. "Edwardia…can you ever forgive me for what I've done? If you can't I'd totally understand."

Everyone waited in response for my answer; Mike looked down at his feet sadly, supposedly knowing what the answer was. Luna then looked up at me with her blue eyes; and with that, I realized what I had to do.

"Mike…of course I forgive you."

He looked up at me, surprised. "Huh?"

"I know that must've been hard for you to do...and I know things were going through our minds, especially since we were graduating. So I relieve you of all the things that happened, even though they'll be hard for me to forget."

Mike then pulled me into a loving embrace. "Thanks, Edwardia. You don't know how much that means to me. And with that, I only have one thing left to ask."

"What's that?"

"Will you be my Valentine?"

I blushed. "Yes." I then felt the warmth that I had missed for so long. We stayed in that embrace as the moon shown overhead.

Ooo Change in POV ooo

I smiled at the scene. "Do you think we should leave those guys alone?"

Silver nodded. "Yeah; we'll probably get to meet Mike and Taka sometime soon." We held hands as Silver phased us out of the area, leaving the four lovebirds under the moonlight.

-

Of course, Silver and I will have our special moment together on Valentine's Day…hopefully it will be just as romantic.

----------------------------------------------------------

Silver: My things have turned for the better for Edwardia and Luna. But what'll happen on Valentine's Day between me and Lisa? To find out…read Chapter 7 of** My Furry Valentine!**

**End of Chapter 6**

Maliha: Woah…I bet nobody expected that to happen!

Tayla: Yeah; that was amazing! But before we go we'd like to thank all the reviewers of Chapter 5. And they are

**Natsuke 1985**

**DragonMaster02**

**Anubis112**

**Lily's Courage**

And

**Down-In-Flames!**

Hey, great job guys…(I turn to Silver) So, Silver; what will happen between you and me on Valentine's day…hmm?

Silver: I can't tell you that! It'll spoil it for the readers!!

Alright…but just to let them know, I'm working a few bugs out on chapter 7 so you can expect between tomorrow and Wednesday, which happens to be Valentine's Day. So be on the lookout!

All: SEE YA!!


	7. Valentine Surprises

-Well, this is it. The final chapter; the one where all will be revealed. Hope you enjoy it!-

Ch. 7 (Valentine Surprises)

The next day had flown by with all the excitement. Edwardia and Luna had introduced all of us to Mike and Taka and we spent the day together, getting to know each other. Edwardia and Luna also announced that they were going out on a date with them the next night.

Also, Mike and Taka had asked to join our team, and seeing that we could use all the help we could get against the digimon, we were more than happy to accept their offer.

-

Finally, it was February 14th, Valentine's Day. The morning sun's rays glimmered through my bedroom windows as they shown down on us, awaking us from our blissful slumber.

"Morning, Silver. Happy Valentine's Day." I smiled lovingly at her.

"And to you as well." she returned the smile. We gazed into each other's eyes as we kissed each other gently.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. "Lisa, Silver; are you two awake in there?"

I turned to my side. "Yeah..."

Mom, Maliha and Tayla came in. "Happy Valentine's Day!" they said happily.

Then, Maliha and Tayla walked over to the bed, carrying two trays of breakfasts for us. The breakfast consisted of homemade pancakes, eggs over-easy and bacon; the pancakes were shaped in hearts to celebrate the occasion.

Silver and I looked up at them in surprise. "Awh...you guys; you didn't have to go through all this trouble!" I replied as we sat up in the bed.

"It was no trouble at all." Mom beamed. "You wouldn't believe how much of a help Maliha and Tayla are in the kitchen."

"And besides, you guys deserve it after the things you've been through for the past few days." Maliha said with a grin.

"Thank you." Silver bowed.

"Yeah; thanks." I smiled.

-

After breakfast, Silver and I decided it was time to exchange our gifts to each other. I looked at her.

"Silver…I thought long and hard about your Valentine…and I hope you like it." I finished blushing. Not knowing what else to say, I gestured towards Maliha and Tayla, who then conjured up Silver's gift.

She gasped when they brought it over to her. It was a gift basket filled with all of Silver's favorite things; including: citrus perfume, lavender bubble bath, chocolate bon-bons and a dozen red roses which were delicately placed behind the items in a beautiful bouquet.

"Lisa…I never would've expected something like this from you…" she finally said, admiring the items in the basket.

I placed my hand behind my neck "Yeah…well I had a little bit of trouble deciding what to get you, so I decided to put all your favorite things together."

She hugged me. "I love my gift; thank you."

"You're welcome." I replied, returning the hug; my face now a pure crimson. (Though I was secretly relieved).

After breaking the embrace, Silver cleared her throat. "Lisa, I too have also thought about your Valentine; but what I am about to give you isn't the only thing you'll be getting today."

She then waved her paw and conjured a small blue box. I slowly took the box, opened it…and almost cried for what was inside; a pair of white gold, heart-shaped earrings, with a layer of rich, red rubies all around them. And a layer of beautifully set diamonds was right in the middle.

"Wow; Silver…these are amazing!" I gushed happily. "Thank you so much!" I hugged her warmly.

She laughed to herself. "I thought you'd like them, but now remember; this isn't your only present. You'll get the other half tonight." she whispered softly.

Mom overheard this and smiled mischievously. I noticed this and my eyes bulged.

"Mom! It's not **_that_**!" I gasped angrily, glaring back at her. Maliha and Tayla laughed out loud, knowing what **_that_** meant.

"Not what? I don't understand?" Silver asked, confused. I blushed, half for embarrassment, and the other half for not believing what Silver just asked me.

"Well…uh," I hesitated; then whispered in her ear. When I finished, Silver's face was beet red.

"I can assure all of you **_that _**is certainly **not** the thing I was referring to…!" she said, embarrassed.

Mom, Maliha and Tayla, continued laughing, despite that fact. "We know…we're just teasing." they reassured us. Silver and I fell over anime-style.

'Now they tell us…' we both thought sweatdropping.

-

The rest of the day was pretty great after that, although I had yet to see the other half of Silver's surprise, but I knew it would come all in good time.

Unfortunately, today was the last day Maliha and Tayla could spend with us, since they had to return to Foxwood Village. Later that day, all of us were outside in my backyard getting ready to send them off.

"Are you sure you can't stay with us one more day?" Mom asked them.

"No; but thank you for the offer." Tayla said bowing.

"Yeah; thanks but, Tayla and I don't want to overstay our welcome."

"You guys wouldn't do that; besides you helped me put together Silver's Valentine, and that qualifies for a lot." I grinned at them.

"Maybe we'll come back to visit soon."

Everyone nodded eagerly. 'That would be very nice.' Silver mused happily.

"All right then; shall we go, Tayla?" Maliha smiled.

Tayla smiled back and gently held Maliha's paw. "Goodbye, everyone." They waved to us.

We all said our goodbyes as they phased out of the area.

Luna and Edwardia turned to us. "We'd better go too, guys; Mike and Taka said they'd meet us at 7:00."

"Why don't you guys come with us?" Edwardia asked.

"Sorry, but we have our _own_ plans for tonight." Silver told them, winking at Luna. She winked back.

"Tell us all about it tomorrow?"

"Sure thing, Lisa. Bye!" They left the yard.

"See ya!" Luna digivolved to Angewomon and flew Edwardia out of the area.

-

ooo Silver's POV ooo

That evening, while Lisa was getting ready for our date, I was waiting in the living room with her mother. I was wearing a special set of rose-colored armguards I only wore on special occasions; I also wore the silver heart-shaped pendant Lisa gave me for Christmas.

I was sitting down on the couch, my tail nervously twitching the whole time.

Anna (Lisa's Mother) noticed this. "Silver; there's no need to be so nervous." she said, putting the roses Lisa gave me in a vase.

"I know, but I just want things to be memorable for us tonight." I replied.

"It already is." she then joined me on the couch, digital camera in hand. "After all, you worked hard putting the surprise together, and I just know Lisa will love it."

"You're right." I said, new confidence shining through.

Just then, Lisa walked into the room wearing a spaghetti-strap dress and black heals. The dress was she was wearing was amethyst-colored, she was wearing the earrings I gave her this morning as well as the white gold charm bracelet I gave her for our anniversary.

We looked at her, smiling in awe. "Lisa, you look marvelous." I said complementarily

She blushed. "Thanks. You, too."

Now it was my turn to blush.

"Oh, you two are **so** cute together." Anna happily said, holding her digital camera.

"Mom…do you _have_ to take pictures _every_ time we go out?" Lisa said laughing.

"Lisa, it's for the scrapbook we started…" I looked pleadingly at her, flashing my emerald eyes.

She shook her head, smiling at me. "You know…I can never resist that look of yours." she then nodded towards Anna.

She grinned. "All right, close together, you two." She said as she got the camera ready.

We stood close together in front of the doorway, as Anna snapped three pictures for our scrapbook.

"Well, we'd better go." I grinned flirtatiously at Lisa, who smirked back.

"C'mon, Silv; you've gotta tell me…_where_ are we going?" she asked as we walked out the door.

I winked at her. "Sorry; I can't…"

She frowned playfully at me. "Aww…please?

"Let me think first. Ah, nope…" I smirked.

"Have fun you two!" Anna called out.

"We will!" we called back as I carried Lisa out of the area.

-

ooo Normal POV ooo

We were now in the woods behind my house, Silver was now feeling excited about reaching our destination, while I on the other hand, was growing a bit impatient…

"Silver, why'd you lead us here? I've practically seen everything in these woods…"

She stared lovingly at me. "Patience, my love…you'll see soon enough." she purred softly.

I smiled dreamily at her. 'Man…at this rate, she's gonna have a puddle for a girlfriend…!'

-

After a few more minutes of walking, Silver finally stopped. We were in the middle of nowhere.

"What's wrong; why'd we stop?" I asked curiously, looking around.

"Why?" Silver said with a grin. "Because we're here."

"Huh?" But, before I get out anything else, something amazing happened…

Silver closed her eyes and a large aura of light formed around her. It wasn't the light of digivolution…but instead, something entirely different.

'W…what's going on?' I thought in shock.

The light shot out at a clearing, then to my surprise…formed into a large portal! The portal was a swirling vortex of aquamarine and golden lights.

"Woah…" was the only thing I could say; my eyes were now larger than my head.

Silver could obviously see that my face was full of awe. She giggled at my expression. "Well, what are you waiting for?" she inquired playfully. "Go on in!"

"Wha-?" my mind snapped back to reality. "You mean…in there…?" I pointed at the portal.

She giggled again. "Of course. Don't you want to see your surprise?"

I slowly stepped forward. "Well, yeah…" Silver then gently took my hand and we went through.

-

At first, we were bathed amongst a bright white light, and after we fully passed though the portal…my eyes were met with a most magnificent sight…

Silver had led us to a glade. The glade was full of lush greenery as well as beautiful flowers of every season, color and exquisite fragrance imaginable as far as the eye could see. There were also trees with every kind of fruit you could think of.

A stream with crystal clear waters snaked throughout the entire glade as waters from a gorgeous waterfall crashed above them. The moon reflected its light into the river, adding a gentle touch. It was truly a spectacle to behold.

My eyes took in every inch of the scenery. "Oh my God…Silver, this place is _incredible_…! Where are we?"

She gave a soft chuckle. "Why…we're in the digital world."

My eyes bulged in surprise. "No way…"

"Way. And you know the best part about all this?"

I slowly shook my head.

She smiled. "No one else knows about this place."

"Really? How'd you find it?"

"I discovered it when I was a Viximon. We're actually on the outskirts of Foxwood Village."

"And you've kept it a secret for _this_ long…?" I asked wondrously.

Silver nodded. "That's why I've been so secretive around you lately. I was thinking about the best way to surprise you; and that's when I thought of this place… I wanted to share it with you."

"This is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me."

She then gently wrapped her tail around my waist brought me closer to her. "There's actually more." She said softly as we phased out of the area.

-

We reappeared in a different part of the glade. It was just as gorgeous; the only new differences were that there were cherry blossom trees all around. And in the middle was a gazebo. Bright pink lanterns strung from the branches, their light adding even more beauty to the area.

"Wow…" needless to say, I was completely taken aback.

As we came closer, I noticed there were candles right in the middle of the table, as well as a romantic dinner just for two. We sat down together.

"Silver…I-I don't know what to say…"

"I figured you would say that."

"It's just…for the first time in my life…I'm actually celebrating Valentine's Day." I said as a single tear of happiness ran down my face.

Silver smiled poured some champagne, and then lifted her glass. "I propose a toast."

I followed suit, lifting mine.

"To us…may we cherish many more moments of happiness and love for the rest of our lives."

"Cheers." Our glasses gently clinked and we enjoyed the rest of the night together…as it should always be.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**THE END**

Well; that's a wrap, guys!

Maliha: Wow! What a story!

Tayla: Yes, I couldn't have done it better myself.

Silver: For once, I agree with you two. But what about Edwardia and Luna?

Don't worry, Silv. I just received word that their dates with Mike and Taka went along just fine.

Silver: Good, but aren't you forgetting something else.

Oh yeah. This isn't the end of Silver's stories, and this isn't the end of Maliha and Tayla's appearances either! So you be sure to keep me under your author alerts to find when the next fic will be posted! And since my birthday's next month, I'll be sure to post it before then.

Silver: What? No way! My birthday's next month, too!

Audience: –Gasps-

Wha-? Mine's on the third!

Silver: (Happily) Mine, too!!

Maliha: Woah…talk about a coincidence! I'm sure Renaki'll work that into a fic somehow but before we go, we'd like to thank all the reviewers!

**Crazyeight, ShadowJ51, BlueRenamon, Lily's Courage, SassyOMG2282, Anubis112, Down-In-Flames, DragonMaster02 **and last, but certainly not least, **Natsuke1985!!**

Tayla: You guys are what made this story into a smashing success, especially considering this is Renaki's 1st story to hit the 20 review mark!

Thanx, Tayla. And so, from all of us, until next time…

**SEE YA!!!!!**


End file.
